


You know,huh

by Yellowshirtgurl



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ryan, Daddy kink mention, M/M, bfu, shane long legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshirtgurl/pseuds/Yellowshirtgurl
Summary: Cute Shyan moment
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Kudos: 14





	You know,huh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ghosts,  
> I hope you like that!
> 
> (thanks to a special person who helped me to name this one shot)

I really don’t know why I agreed again on going in another demon house it must be Shane’s power over me. Ryan think and feel a shiver down on his spine that was just Shane hand on his lower back.  
“oh,you are scared,you are gonna call for your papa,huh Ryan?” Shane says in his mocking voice trying to make Ryan laugh but instead he see that the little guy was clinging in to him just to staring him  
“What are you doing,Ry?” Shane whimper with a Ryan embracing in his chest.  
“You know that I can call you papa instead of daddy?” Ryan say pouting his lips.  
Shane get a little embarrassed since they was recording the episode but peck his lips and they burst out laugh with TJ about the situation and agreed that it wouldn’t be on the episode.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say something you can write on the comments :)


End file.
